


NSFW ALPHABET w/Stephanie McMahon

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [58]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Headcanon, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS NSFW GIFS!!!!For flickawhip.
Relationships: Stephanie McMahon/Original Female Character(s), Stephanie McMahon/Reader, Stephanie McMahon/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 4





	NSFW ALPHABET w/Stephanie McMahon

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

_Steph loves cuddles after sex, she’ll push your hair out of your face, and kiss your lips and your cheek plus forehead, as she pulls you closer to her, cuddling you close to her chest. Though she does like spooning you. She is pretty clingy after sex too._

_You’s two normally look after each other cleaning each other up. Though she fusses more about you. Asking if you’re hungry or thirsty and so on. She will normally make a bath so you’s to can bathe together. Course she likes to light candles and well one thing leads to another._ **  
****B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Her favourite body part of hers has to be her torso/abs, she works very hard on them. Also, she likes it when you touch her abs._

_Steph’s favourite body part of yours has to be your eyes and lips both of them are so captivating. With your eyes, she just looks into them and gets caught in a daydream. As for your lips, her mind wonders to all the things you could do to her with your lips._  
**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Steph loves making you cum. Especially when you cum on her fingers or in her mouth/tongue. She’ll then swallow it if you cum in her mouth or lick it off her fingers while smiling at you.

She also likes it when you make her cum, either using your fingers and mouth. Though when you swallow her cum it drives her insane, especially when you lick her cum off your fingers {if you fingered her} while looking at her.

 **D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_She kind of wants you to go full Dom on her, she’s more of a Sub and well you are either a Sub or Dom. She wants you to dominate her._

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _Steph has come a long way from her shy girl persona, so of course, she has experience._ **  
****F = Favourite Position** **(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

****

_Her favourite position has to be tribbing {scissoring}, she likes feeling your vagina against her vagina._

_Although she does like it when you eat her out, or she eats you out._

**  
****G = Goofy** **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 _She can be both in the moment, she’ll start laughing randomly or just telling you some joke, but when she is in her Dom mood then she is all serious._ **  
****H = Hair** **(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

 _She keeps it well trimmed. No hair there._ **  
****I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

 _You’ll hold her hand or both hands while you’s two have intimate moments in bed, telling her how much you love her and praising her. She’ll do the same to you when she is pleasing you.  
_**J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)**

 _She doesn’t masturbate, she prefers you to please her._ **  
****K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Praise kink._

_Dom._

_Spanking._

_Hair pulling._ **  
****L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

 _Honestly, her favourite place to do it in is her office, though you’s mainly do it in a hotel room on the bed, or in the shower/bath, couch, on a rug {soft rug}._ **  
****M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You, you turn her on. Though when you call her princess it turns her on. Especially when you do it seductively._

**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

 _Something that makes either you or her uncomfortable._ **  
****O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_She likes giving and receiving. Though she likes to give more than receive, she likes to please you, seeing you tremble at her touch and moan her name really boost her ego._  
**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Depends on her mood, if she is angry or jealous or she’s in her Dom mood then she is fast and rough, but most of the time it is slow and sensual._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_She is not against them, though she prefers to take her time on you and she prefers it when you take time to pleasure her._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Depends, only if you are okay with it first._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

 _She will last for about_ _three rounds before she gets sleepy._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

 _Just a strap-on, that she or you either uses on each other._ **  
****U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_Steph can be a tease and so can you._  
**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Steph has soft moans, though she does scream your name pretty loud._ **  
****W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Stephanie smiled lovingly at you as you took a sip of the champagne._

_“What?” you asked, as you noticed her looking at you. Steph blushed._

_“Nothing, you just look beautiful in this lightening.” Stephanie spoke, looking down at the water to stop herself from blushing more._

_“Mm, Nah you are more beautiful.” You hummed, putting the wine glass down, and moved closer to her._

_“I love you.” You cooed, putting your hands on the side of her face, which made her look up at you a small smile on her face, as she stared at you._

_“I love you more.” She spoke, pressing her lips against yours._ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

 _Everything is normal down there, though she doesn’t have pubes down there._ **  
****Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

 _Pretty high, she just can’t get enough of you._ **  
****Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_She’s clingy so she’ll fall asleep with her face against your chest while clinging to you. The sound of your heart will lure her to her slumber._


End file.
